Fangirls
by Haribo Wolf Potter
Summary: Un groupe de fangirls s'étant formé au seins de Poudlard, elle décidèrent de créer un plan machiavélique contre le héros: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, pour enfin les mettres ensemble! Leurs plans ne fonctionnant pas, elles décident de les enfermer dans la cabane hurlante ... vont-ils enfin s'aimer?
Fangirls:

Résumé: 

Un groupe de fangirls s'étant formé au seins de Poudlard, elle décidèrent de créer un plan machiavélique contre le héros: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, pour enfin les mettres ensemble! Leurs plans ne fonctionnant pas, elles décident de les enfermer dans la cabane hurlante ... vont-ils enfin s'aimer?

OS: 

C'était un jour tout à fait normal à Poudlard. Un groupe de fangirls s'étant formé au seins de l'établissement, elles s'étaient décidéent de créer un plan machiavélique contre le héros: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Pour pouvoir enfin les pousser dans les bras de l'un et l'autre!

Soir #1:

Il faisait noir dans la salle commune des Serdaigles.

"Commençons la réunion!

-Quoi il y en a une? Demanda une autre fille"

Toutes la regardèrent.

"Oui, c'est même pour ça que tu es là, Jasmine. Continua la première

-Ah! ... mais Ariel et Cendrillon ne sont pas là

-Elles ne font pas partis de notre groupe, fit Belle

-Voila! Tout est clair, on peut commencer maintenant?

-Oui, Raiponce, va y commence. Répondit Pocahontas

-Ba en fait je voulais donner la parole à Belle qui a un plan pour former notre trés cher couple: Drarry.

-Oui, mais en fait j'ai- commença t-elle

-Lancer une rumeur! Coupa et cria Pocahontas

-Mais oui! Fit Raiponce fière. Nous n'avons qu'à prendre une photo d'eux deux entrain de s'embrasser dans un placard!

-Comment? Demanda Jasmine

-Moi et Belle allons les coller en cours de potion, vous les enfermerez pendant ce temps dans un placard, toi et Ariel et puis Cendrillon et Pocahontas prendrons les photos.

-Et-

-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-

Après-midi #1:

Après le cours commun avec les Serdaigles, Raiponce et Belle mirent leur masques provenant de Venise pour aller en cours de potion, accompagné des Gryffondors. Quand elles se rengèrent devant la porte du cours de potion, le professeur Snape les regarda incrédule.

"Mesdemoiselles?

-Oui? Fit doucement Belle

-Pourquoi portez vous ces masques ridicules sur vos têtes?"

Belle bégaya cherchant une excuse valable, quand elle fut coupé par Raiponce.

"Monsieur, nous expérimentons une expérience qui date depuis le Moyen-Age et que les moldus appellent 'le carnaval de Venise'

-Taisez vous! Entrez et essayez de ne pas vous faires remarquer, s'exclama le professeur froidement"

Elles rentrèrent donc sans un mot. Quand le cours commença, Belle sortit un flacon qui contenait de la colle créer par elle-même. Elle se rapprocha de Raiponce pour lui chuchoter:

"Elle ne peut s'enlever qu'à l'aide d'une formule qui est: *********"

Elles se redressèrent, puis Belle s'approcha de Harry alors que Raiponce s'occupa de Draco. Les deux jeunes hommes ayant peur des filles reculèrent jusqu'à se retrouver dos à dos, sans aucune issue possible. Elles les retournèrent pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver face à face. Sans une seconde de plus à perdre Belle étala de la colle sur un bras respectif et les colla, se qui fit pour effet d'aveugler toute les personnes dans la salle ne portant pas de masques.

"Ahhhhh mes yeux! Hurla Neville"

Plusieurs cris se firent entendre dont jurons. Les filles prirent les garçons et s'enfuirent, le plus vite possible pour retrouver Jasmine et Ariel devant le placard le plus proche. Ariel alluma la lumière.

"Détachez moi, ou je vous colle un procès au cul! S'énerva Draco"

N'en pouvons pas des jurons que sortaient Draco, comme 'sang-de-bourbe', Raiponce leur colla à son tour de la colle sur leur lèvres. Ils restèrent collés, gigotants. Les fangirls partirent laissant la place à Cendrillon et Pocahontas.

-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-

Quand Potter et Malfoy se réveillèrent, ils se trouvèrent dans un lit en commun. Nus comme des vers. Le premier qui se réveillèrent fut Draco, qui lui assema un coup de pied, le faisant tomber du lit. Harry se réveilla.

"Nan mais ça va pas, la tête ... Malfoy?

-Je peux s'avoir ce que-"

Draco ne put finir sa phrase, car le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte. Tous dans la chambre, blanchirent.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là, Monsieur Potter et Malfoy? Cracha Rogue

-Euh ... vous voulez dire là, maintenant? Ou ici, à Poudlard? Demanda à son tour Harry

-Je rêve ou vous vous foutez de moi Potter?

-Mais et vous Monsieur? Dit enfin Draco

-Je vous demande pardon? Il se trouve que ceci sont mes appartements"

Draco, qui se trouvait être encore plus blanc que de d'habitude, blanchisa encore.

-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-

Soir #2:

"QUOI? TU AS FAIS QUOI?! Hurla Raiponce"

Jasmine se cacha derrière un coussin, au près de Cendrillon et Ariel.

"J'ai, sans faire exprès, lis le plan à l'envers. Chuchota Jasmine"

Raiponce grogna dans sa barbe.

-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-

Matin #2:

Le lendemain tous virent la photo dans la gazette des sorciers.

-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-

Après-midi #2:

"Arrete Malfoy, je te dis que ce n'est pas moi"

Draco poursuivait Harry dans les couloirs, se disputant, voulant des réponses, alors que tous les regardèrent trés intéressés.

"Alors qui est -ce? Potter. Hein?

-Je ne sais pas. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire? Et puis pourquoi ferais-je cela?

-Je sais pas, moi, je ne suis pas dans tête de débile mental. Pour être interessant?

-Attend! Tu viens de dire quoi? Que je suis quoi? Un débile mental?

-C'est exact, mon petit Potty"

Harry se mit en colère alors que Draco, lui, le regarda en rigolant.

"Et en plus tu trouve ça drôle?

-Oh que oui, Saint Potter"

Harry se jeta sur lui, le faisant basculer en arrière. Tous comprirent qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble.

Plan A: Echoué.

-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-

Soir #3:

"Ces deux débiles on fait cassé toute la magie de l'amourrrr

-Enfin, débile, débile, tu parle pour Harry là, n'est ce pas Jasmine?

-Bien évidement, Raiponce

-On a qu'à trouver un autre plan, fit Belle comme si elle n'avait rien entendut

-Et si-"

Snape entra dans la salle de cours, coupant cours à la conversation et à l'idée de Cendrillon.

"Etes vous prêtes pour 1h de colle mesdemoiselles Belle et Raiponce?

-Oui, professeur Snape, firent-elles en même temps

-Et 5h mesdemoiselles Jasmine, Pocahontas, Ariel et Cendrillon, continua froidement le professeur"

Toutes se mirent à une activitée que leur professeur leur avait donné.

"Si l'une de vous dit comment décoller Monsieur Potter et Moniseur Malfoy, elle poura partir sans sequels apparentes"

-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-

Après-midi #3:

"OUI! Enfin"

Plan B: Le polynectar.

-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-

"Malfoy?

-Quoi?"

Et sans que celui-ci ne puisse réfléchir, Raiponce qui c'était transformée en Harry Potter le prit par la taille et l'embrassa. Draco médusé, ne pus se défendre, devant les regards surpris de la grande salle. Le vrai Potter dormait encore.

-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-

Potter qui se dirigeait vers la grande salle, fut intercepté par Pocahontas qui c'était à son tour transformé en Malfoy.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy?

-Rien de spécial.

-Alors-"

Elle ne lui laissa pas finir et l'embrassa. Sous le choc Harry ne put que bredouiller des mots incompréhensibles. Pocahontas lui fit croire qu'elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle mais elle se préssipita dans les toilettes où attendait ces amies.

-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-

Potter et Malfoy qui se trouvaient éloignés des autres, se parlèrent avec hostilité.

"Nous nous sommes jamais embrassé, jamais! Jamais ! Jamais!

-Tu crois vraiment que cette image et cette horrible sensation sur mes lettres, tellement tu es nul Potter, va disparaitre aussi vite? Même avec de la javel, je ne pense pas que mes lèvres redeviendraient propres!

-QUOI?! Mais c'est toi qui m'a embrassé!

-Non, c'est toi! Ne fais pas l'innocent Saint Potty"

Harry fit une mine faussement choqué.

-HPDM-Quelques mois après plusieurs échecs-HPDM-

Soir #26:

"NAN! J'EN AI MARRE! ... pourquoi sa ne veux pas fonctionner? Pleurnicha Raiponce"

Belle réfléchissait à un nouveau plan, alors que Jasmine réconforta Raiponce et que Pocahontas mangeait encore.

"Mais oui je sais! S'exclama Belle devant les yeux pétillants de ces con-soeurs"

Plan Z: Baisers hurlants.

-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-

"Nan à l'aide! Hurla Draco qui se faisait trainer par terre par une personne invisible"

Alors que Belle, Jasmine et Raiponce trainaient Draco, elles rencontrèrent leur con-soeurs côte à côte, qui trainaient Harry.

"Bonjour, ça va ti ça va tout? Fit Raiponce à Ariel, Cendrillon et Pocahontas

-Ouais, sa peut aller. Enfin à part que le colis est lourd, répondit Ariel"

Belle regarda le dit colis qui se trouvait être Harry, pleurant avec de la morve au nez, elle fit une grimace dégoutée. Et puis sans même leur demander leur permission, elles les enfermèrent dans la cabane hurlante pendant un temps limité. Le temps qu'ils se dissent 'je t'aime'.

-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-HPDM-

Quand elles ouvrirent la porte, elles ne pu en croire leurs yeux, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s'embrasse!

"OH-MY-LOKI! Siffla Raiponce, prenant le plus de photos possible".

FIN DE L'OS.

Fait grâce à la coopération de TaMereALeFrontLisse et à Fanpiction.


End file.
